Get Smart! or Something
by abcdinoman
Summary: This is my first story. I think it is funny. Please R&R.


Get Smart!… Or Something…

Chapter 1

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" It was a nice warm sunny day in Washington D.C. Hey! Wait a second! There aren't any roosters in D.C.! "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Stop that!

Anyway, back to the story. Max is sleeping in bed when his shoe starts ringing. "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Somebody put that bird out of its misery! Max answers his shoe. "Hello." he says. He hears the Chief yelling over the phone, "Where are you? You should have been here hours ago! It's 11:50!" "Oh no!" Max exclaims, "I'm late!" Max drops the phone and rushes to get changed.

Meanwhile, Agent 99 is at Control, playing a video game. She is about to win when the Chief walks in and catches her playing it. He is about to give her a huge lecture, when max walks in. "Max!" he yells, "I told you not to give her that video game for her birthday!" "Why?" asks Max. This really steams the Chief. "Because now she playing it while she should be checking the radar!" yells the Chief.

As if by magic, when he says this, the radar suddenly shows enemies coming from all directions coming towards them.

Chapter 2

"Lock and load all missile launchers! 86(max)! Get out there and find out what we're up against! 99! Go with 86(max)! Oh, and 86(max)! Try not to trash your car again!" said the Chief.

Max and 99 get in the car and max hits the gas… before the garage door is open. Smash! "Oops, the Chief is not going to like that!" he says. "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" says a rooster. Not again! "Shut up, you stupid rooster!" Max yells.

Suddenly, the rooster grows razor sharp teeth and jumps at max. 99 pulls out a really big gun and shoots it at the rooster. The rooster explodes and it's remains fall off the car. "Where did you get that?" ask Max. "The glove compartment," she replies. "What was our mission again?" "I don't know," says Max, "lets go get some ice cream."

Chapter 3

"yum!" says max. Max and 99 are eating ice cream. Suddenly, a huge horde of evil roosters race by. Max calls the Chief. "Hey chief, a bunch of evil roosters are headed you way!" says Max. "Well that's just great, because we are already fighting about 500 of them!" "We're on our way chief." Says max. "Forget the roosters, their all dead! It's the giant roaches we're worried about! We have to evacuate!" says the Chief.

Max and 99 get into the car. They drive to the base. They get a few gadgets and guns out of the trunk. Before they go in Max loads his gun and says: "Roach motel, roaches check in but they don't check out."

When they enter the building at first they don't see any thing, so they go to the stairs and climb them. When they get to the second floor they see shattered glass and table that were knocked over. Suddenly the men in black jump out and ask: "Have you seen the roach that swallowed the galaxy?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Max says, "Sorry, but you have the wrong story."

After the men in black leave, zillions of big roaches come out. "Fire!" yells Max. Boom! Bam! Boom! Boom! Boom! "Darn! We're out of ammo!" yells 99. The roaches begin to close in, and they look very hungry. Max pulls out his car keys, and presses a big red button.

Vroom! Vroom! Screech! Suddenly Max's car comes through the wall, crushing several roaches as it does so. "The Chief definitely won't like that!" says 99. They get in the car and gas it (smashing through yet another wall). There is some cool James Bond music playing and… hey! This isn't 007! This is Get Smart! The music switches to Get Smart. Much better.

"Darn! Those bugs are following us!" cries 99. Max presses a button that says Rear Missiles. Whoosh! Ka-boom! "Mission Accomplished! I'll take you home." Max says.

Chapter 4

The next morning Max gets up early to make sure he gets to work on time. Unfortunately, he is so groggy that when he gets up he falls flats on his face. "Ouch!" he says. He gets up and goes into the shower… and walks straight into the wall. "Ouch!" He turns the water on. "Cold, cold, cold, cold… hot, hot, hot, hot!"

When he finally gets dressed and eats breakfast, he gets into his car. He hits the gas pedal, and the car lurches into action. One problem, the car is in reverse! Crash! Darn! This guy is really down on his luck! He decides to use autopilot. One more problem, his autopilot is ten years old and barely works anymore.

After a long, painful and dangerous trip through D.C., he finally gets to work (on time). "Well, your actually here on time," said the Chief, "now if you will excuse me, I have a video game to play- um… I mean documents to file…" "What is with this guy?" mutters Max, "he gets on to 99 for playing a video game and then he goes and does it himself."

Max tells 99 and she cracks up. They are talking when the radar starts buzzing and then lights up like a Christmas tree. "There are thugs everywhere!" yells the Chief as he bursts out of his office.

Max and 99 get into the car again, and actually manage not to smash anything on the way out (wow).

Now I leave whoever reads this to decide what happens next. Besides what do you think is going to happen? So until next time, Goodnight and Good Luck.

The End… or something…


End file.
